


Whispers in the dark

by LotusPrincess



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, it's pretty gay, late night make outs on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusPrincess/pseuds/LotusPrincess
Summary: A Vampire and a Spellcaster find themselves being roommates in a small apartment in the middle of San Myshuno and developing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small piece I found scribbled down in an old notebook and decided to work on it instead of giving into crippling anxiety once again. Forgive my spelling and grammatical errors ^^"

Morgyn returned home from another late-night shift at the nightclub. His mind kept wandering back to the look Caleb gave him before leaving the bar without his leggy companion. It was the same kind of look that he would sometimes catch from the corner of his eyes and made electricity run up and down his spine.

He stepped through the front door and into the hallway, taking off his shoes and leaving his bag on one of the small tables there. A curse escaped his lips as he jumped. Turning the corner he found a dark figure sitting on the living room couch in complete darkness with only the moonlight streaming through the windows to illuminate the man’s pale features.

“Did you suddenly have the urge to scare the life out of me?” Morgyn asked after calming down.

“Oh, sorry,” Morgyn’s roommate apologized absentmindedly,” I got lost in thought and forgot that light is a thing people need. Being of darkness and all.” 

“Right…”

The blonde sighed heavily joining the other man in their tiny shared living room. He plopped down next to him on the couch with only a small distance between them.

“Are you alright?” there was a tint of worry in Morgyn’s voice,” You didn’t even finish your meal. Was she not appetizing enough for you?” he teased.

Caleb just chuckled and hung his head, his eyes never leaving the spot on the floor he was admiring.“Guess not… I think that maybe recently I have started developing more of a taste for...blondes?” Cal admitted sheepishly.

They sat like that in silence with the words hanging in the air for a moment until they finally sunk in.

“Oh…”Morgyn whispered breathlessly. 

He closed the distance between them and reached out to touch Caleb's cheek, forcing him to look him in the eyes.“At the risk of sounding selfish, I’m glad you turned her away.”

Morgyn closed his eyes and leaned in closer, his lips lightly brushing against Caleb’s. To his astonishment, Caleb responded within a heartbeat and pulled him even closer. Their first kiss was timid but exhilarating, leaving both of them breathless when they finally pulled apart.

“Curse you for being so irresistible. You have no idea how much I've craved this.”

Morgyn felt the heat rush to his face and the tips of his ears, biting his lip to stiffen a whimper. How dare he be so hot and make his heart pound like a hummingbird in his chest? He resorted to becoming a little aggressive, straddling Caleb’s lap and placing his hands on both sides of his neck. He leaned in and whispered in his ear,” If that’s true then show me how much you want me.”

They melted into each other, their breaths becoming as one. Caleb's arms traveled up and down Morgyn's sides and across his back, cursing the fabric between them while blonde’s fingers in his hair were driving him crazy. As retaliation he threw Morgyn down horizontally on the couch and climbed on top of him, attacking his neck with his lips, earning himself a few more whimpers to escape the younger man’s lips. Tentatively he opened his mouth and ever so slightly trailed across his skin with his fangs being careful not to break his delicate skin. 

“Fuuuck…. Cal, you're driving me insane over here.”

The brunette smirked against the skin of his neck.”Just consider this payback for all the times you've pranced around the house in something scandalous and made me frustrated.”

“Oh, you've noticed those?” Morgyn joked nonchalantly.

Caleb bit down lightly and sucked on his skin making sure that there'd be a mark left there come morning. “If only you knew of all the things I've wanted to do to you because of them.”

Morgyn's mind went fuzzy from lust. There's no way he'd actually had such an effect on the other. Right? “You could demonstrate them to me if you’d like.”~


End file.
